NightClan Roleplaying Wiki talk:DeathClan
To join DeathClan, create an evil cat here! Fill out this form: Name: Rank: ' '''Appearance: ' '''Personality: History: ''' '''Family: Extras: All admins with the exception of LizardMaster178 (who created the plot) will approve your evil cats! Thanks! Create Evil Cats Under Here! Name: Strongclaw Rank: DeathClan's medicine cat Appearance: A handsome black and white tom with sharp knife-like claws and strong fangs. Personality: Hot-headed, timid, evil, curious, competitive, brutal. History: Strongclaw was originally a nice cat from WindClan, but was captured by Star and was brainwashed. He now acts as DeathClan's powerful medicine cat. Family: Unknown. Extras: None. -- Lizard Talk! (talk) 10:28, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Approved by myself! xD -- Lizard Talk! (talk) 10:28, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Name: Bloodtalon Appearance: Black tom with sharp claws. Personality: Cold-hearted, epical (XD) battler. Hates NightClan down to the tiniest kit. History: Exiled from NightClan and renamed himself. --Eeveestar Kallie White she-cat with orange tabby patches and blue eyes. Kallie is strong witted and a natural leader. She knows her own mind and is very wise. She was abused by twolegs and left for dead on the side of a highway. Later rescued by she-cats named Mouse and Electra. --.Cinderflight Lynxfrost Warrior Glossy silver she-cat with light pinkish red eyes and turfts on the top of her ears. Once a loner known as Lynx. N/A --KissMyAxe:3 Rozbic (Rozbic = Crash) Rogue He had wandered the forest for a long time, making his own den. He was named by a Twoleg. He is fit for battle, spends all his time getting stronger, and has an energetic but hasty behaivour. --Darky Wasp: Golden brown tabby tom with green eyes. History: Former kittypet, thrown out of home for blinding the twoleg by clawing its eye. Personality: He hates to be ignored, and will do anything for attention- Including kill. He is cold-hearted, stoic, and narcissistic. He hates kits, likely because they pretty much hog everyone's attention. He is a leader of sorts- well, that is, if you consider a leader to be bloodthirsty, rude, and arrogant. Most cats fear him, his name being brought up in nursery tales to frighten kits. Elders occasionally mention him, having met him before he turned rotten. His goal in life is to obliterate the leader of NightClan, so he can gain control of the large group of cats. --Fernflight My main evil cat: Wolf Rogue When Wolf was a kit, her father beat her to near death daily, every time she recovered, he would beat her again. He would also yell at her, calling her weak and useless. Her mother tried to stop him, but he killed her after she attacked him. He continued to beat Wolf, and deprived her of food, until she grew cold and heartless. She now attacks cats, and steals kits and prey. (That too long? XD) Like I said in the history, cold and heartless, enjoys killing. ANOTHER ONE!! :D Gingerclaw Rogue, former NightClan cat He used to be a warrior of NightClan, but he was exiled because of killing a few cats. He met Wolf, and they became mates and stuff like that XD. He is stuck-up and cruel, and he enjoys killing other cats --Potatoes All approved! -- Lizard Talk! (talk) 16:54, July 25, 2013 (UTC) I made a cat on the "Plot Twist :P" Blog. Does it count? Roku Dark ginger tabby to with pale green eyes He is secretly a spy for NightClan (Rainy said so :D) Tater!!The Sky IsThe limit! 00:57, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Approved! -- Lizard Talk! (talk) 18:39, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Name: Mysticfur DeathClan Cat A silver shecat with unusually dark purple eyes. Splatters of seemingly mud, but really blood. Exiled after showing loyalty to DeathClan and killing Windstrike by leading him onto Thunderpath. Loyal, but ruthless and seeks a mate, Mysticfur is a strange character. Ginger 20:19, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Approved! -- Lizard Talk! (talk) 18:39, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Name: Ashheart Rank: DeathClan warrior Appearance: a silver tom with darker flecks and dark brown eyes Personality: quiet, timid, shy, and very cunning, but secretly caring Family: All killed by DeathClan Extras: Ashheart is like DeathClan's Omega, treated cruelly, since he came from NightClan originally. He doesn't want to kill any cat, and he hates to watch any cat die. Every DeathClan cat despises him, give him little to eat, and makes him cater to them. [[User:IcewrathXFeatherswirlXCraneheart|'There's nothing like a cold night to chill the nerves, freeze the problems, numb the senses, cool the mind, and ice the spirit']] 18:36, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Approved! -- Lizard Talk! (talk) 18:39, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Name: Dustfur Rank: Deputy Appearance: A handsome, muscular tom with gleaming fur and bronze eyes. Personality: Evil, strong, caring, secretive, mysterious. Family: Star (mate) History: Dustfur is the mate of Star. Extras: None. -- Lizard Talk! (talk) 10:36, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Approved by myself :3 -- Lizard Talk! (talk) 10:36, July 31, 2013 (UTC) Buzzardpaw Medcat app? Appearance: A sleek black tom with frosty blue eyes. Personality: Takes after her mentor. Looks up to Star. Family: None History: Rogue Extras: None